Fatal Attraction: Dark Secrets
by BrittanyMarieeee
Summary: Brittany returns home in this sequel to Lethal Obsession: A Little Vampire Romance. As her story continues, both Gregory and Brittany discover untold truths that will test their relationship.  Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respected creators.
1. Parting Our Ways

**Hi everyone! :D I'm excited to start a sequel to my previous story! I usually like to write a bunch of chapters before I publish, but the anticipation is killing me. I basically have the plot all planned out and I think it's gonna turn out pretty good. I gave a rating of M for obvious reasons for later chapters, and like always, if you think of an idea, shoot me a review and I'll try to fit it in somewhere! A request was made in LO about Tony and Anna's relationship, and I'm gonna try my hardest to build more on that. Also, tell me if you want more fluff cause sometimes people get agitated with too much of it, so I tried not to do so much in LO. But who doesn't love fluff? Come on...**

***If you're new to the story, read Lethal Obsession first. That's my first story and this one takes place afterwards.**

**Well, I hope everyone enjoys this! I added a Diary of a Wimpy Kid story about a month ago and to my surprise, it's not getting as many reviews as I thought, so instead of wasting my time, I'm going to focus more on this story because you take the time to tell me what you think about what I write, and I really do appreciate every reader I get. Thank you3 Well, let's get this show on the road shall we?**

**No Warning.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><em>Your past is what makes you who you are today, no matter how memorable or hurtful it was. If it was caused by yourself, or even someone else, it still is a part of your life. They say people are experts at hiding things, that they are the all-time manipulating, smooth talking tongue, and they would do anything in their power to shade it from your sight. Whether it was for protection or guilt, the secrets that lie within a person are by no means taken lightly, for it is the carelessness that affects the people around them.<em>

It took a little getting used to a normal life for Gregory. The night owl he used to be had to transform into an early bird, for the sake of functioning properly. We ran into problems once he started to enroll into my current school. With no records of birth, social security, or identification, neither Gregory nor his younger siblings could be registered, but thank God for Gregory's uncle. In the 17th century, he was a lawyer and a damn good tinkerer. He excelled in learning something new and that's what we needed. It didn't take much to type and print some legal documents. I guess you could call it fraud, but what else were we going to do? I wasn't going to be the one who was going to tell their whole vampire story.

At first, school was a rocky road. Many of my friends were skeptical of Gregory, for they thought that he abandoned me in November, but by the end of our finals, everything had blown over. Things were going pretty normal for once, and we got to hangout from sun up 'til sun down. When summer vacation came, we were inseparable, but as June faded into July, and July rushed into August, I needed to return back to America. The whole reason why I was sent to Scotland was that I needed time to get away from my bickering parents. My mother thought it was a good idea to send me somewhere where there was less fighting, and my aunt and uncle's place was perfect. Not that I was complaining to travel outside of the country with my mother's brother, but I just didn't want her to be alone with my father. He was someone who I didn't like to be around, especially when he drank. Things got so bad that I now have the scars to remind me of the many times he'd corner me in rooms and taunt me. I changed my last name to my mother's maiden name before I jumped on the next plane to Culross Fife, Scotland. I didn't want to be associated with him or his side of the family anymore. The past was behind me, and I wanted to start out new to forget the drama, but the drama still remained when I was living in Scotland. My life sure was something that you'd want to watch on TV. I met a clan of vampires and was almost bitten, kidnapped, and killed. I'd say this past year has been the most interesting of them all.

Now, I found myself in my temporary room, packing all of my belongings I had and have collected from the past ten months. Gregory helped pack most of my things and set them near the door. I fell backwards on my bed and looked at the ceiling while he fell beside me. I sat in silence and thought about how I had to be apart from him once again. It killed me, but this time, it wasn't going to be so bad. Since April, he and his family got into the swing of things with technology. Gregory bought a cell phone for future late night conversations and a laptop with a webcam, so I wouldn't miss seeing him, but the one thing that I would miss the most is his magnetic touch; nothing could be so addicting, even if he wasn't a vampire.

I looked into his icy eyes. I knew he didn't want me to leave. "Are you ready for our new life?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess," he shrugged.

"Do you think what I'm doing is a bad idea?"

"No, of course not. You need to be with your mother."

"Well, I talk to her on the phone and stuff." I scooted closer to his chest and buried my face into his black shirt.

"Talking on the phone isn't the same as being in someone's presence."

"Exactly."

He paused, realizing that I had turned the tables onto our relationship.

"How are we going make all of this work when we won't see each other, Gregory?"

He lifted my chin and kissed my forehead. "Don't lose faith, beautiful. We've been through this a few times," he chuckled. "No amount of land or water could separate us completely. I promise you that."

This is why I loved Gregory. He was the number one person, besides my best friend, Savannah, who could put a smile on my face. If he was sure that this would work, then hell, I was sure too. While still lying next to him, I wrapped my arms around him and he held me close in his arms. Our lips glided past one another. I was going to miss his kisses and his hugs. Despite leaving everyone that I love and Scotland, a little piece of me was agreeing with Gregory to go home to Pennsylvania. I missed my friends, family, and pets. We laid on my bed until I caught glimpse of the clock. My flight was leaving in an hour and forty five minutes and I needed to be on the road soon to be able to get to the airport in time.

We both sat hand in hand at the terminal to wait for my plane. All bags were checked, all metal detectors were passed, and now all we had to do was wait for the intercom to call me aboard. Tony couldn't sit still while he played his handheld game. The anticipation was too much for him. Not that he wanted me to leave, he just hated sitting in one place for a prolonged period of time. When I first arrived here months ago, the airport was packed with busy people tending to their busy lives. Well today, there was no exception. The oversized octagon arena was filled with people who were scurrying to get where they needed to be.

A monotone voice called out from up above, "Flight 421 to Philadelphia International Airport now boarding."

"Oh God, that's me," I muttered as I sprung from my seat.

Everyone got to their feet in unison and I hugged them one by one.

"Don't be nervous kiddo, you've done this before," Uncle Bob said, patting my back.

"That's right sweetie. Call us when you're in Philly and then when you arrive in Wilkes," Aunt Dottie reminded.

"I will." I gave her a kiss on the cheek then turned to Tony. "And you, squirt, stay out of trouble when I'm gone, okay?"

He nodded his head, but his cunning grin told otherwise. I messed his hair and planted a warming kiss right on his forehead before He wiped it away in embarrassment. I turned and swung my hippie bag around my shoulder.

Gregory took my arm. "May I walk you to the gate?"

"Of course," I smiled.

We started walking and the entrance seemed like miles away, but in an instant, we were standing only a few feet from it. I turned towards Gregory and let go of his hand to hug him. I buried my face into him and refused to let go. My throat stung, but I couldn't let him see me cry. No, not here; not when I'm going to be alone for over fifteen hours on a plane. I could feel his body shaking for the same reason. We both had to be strong, otherwise this long distance relationship would crumble in a blink of an eye.

"Can't you come with me?" I mumbled in his chest.

"You know I can't and besides, it's a little too late to get a ticket."

I sighed, trying to concentrate on better things.

"This is only momentary, I promise. Now, you're going to miss your flight. You better get going, mi amore."

I looked up into his glossy eyes, waiting to shed a tear. "I love you."

"And I love you. Now go on. The second you leave will be a second closer when we see each other again."

"Okay, I'll call you when I'm officially home."

He flicked his hair out of his eyes and put his hands in his pockets. "I will be waiting."

My palms were clammy and my body was in utter pain as I shuffled to Gate A. I could see him, in the black reflection of the television screen which was powered off mounted on the wall. His hand rubbed his face and ran it through his hair, making the messy flyaways stick up. I couldn't hold back any more. Water filled my eyes. I rubbed them with my finger and a pool of mascara formed on them. I took a deep breath as I walked down the elongated terminal. Another new life was in the process of creation and my next destination was Sampson, Pennsylvania.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Well, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry that I'm slowing down with posting. I just have no energy to write this half of the time. I should have never taken my writing class because, obviously, that's all we do, and I think that takes away my ambition to create more chapters. BUT I'm hanging in there. hahaha.**

**-Just a little note, if you're confused with the texts, which are in the asterisks (*), tell me. The ellipses (...) are there to just represent the time waiting for a response. So after the **ellipses (...), is the person who Brittany is texting. ****

**-OH! :D and I just wanted to share with you that the green house is actually real. I came across it when my mother took me shopping out of town a few years ago. It's a shame though because it's made into apartments now and it's on a busy street next to a mini mart. It truly is a beautiful piece of art and I always wanted to know what it looked like inside. So, I used my imagination and I put it in my story ^_^**

**I know it's still early, but I hope you're all enjoying. Gimme some feedback!( :**

**No Warning**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Sampson, Pennsylvania is a small town five minutes from Coalton, a once bustling coalmine city that housed many inviting people, stores, and a theater, but after the 1990's, everything seemed to go bankrupt. There really wasn't too much to do between the two towns since Sampson was smaller than Coalton, so we'd have to travel a good twenty minutes to a shopping mall or a decent restaurant if we wanted something to eat and do afterwards. The thing about small towns was that people knew everyone's business. You seldom could hide anything from them, unless you're an occasional sneaky liar. Sneaky in a good way, that is.<p>

I lived on a desolate road in Sampson atop of a hill, overlooking the mountains. I was exposed to the wilderness and I loved it. Our tan ranch-style house was as comforting as ever and I couldn't wait to be in its presence once again. I missed my bed and my room, which was decorated with my favorite things.

By the time I was off of the plane from Philly, the early morning sun was starting to peek through the black silhouette of trees. There was one more short flight and I'd be in my homelands. I slept the whole car ride home when my mom picked me up from the second airport. You'd think that I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, but it was possible. I was exhausted once again. It was an emotional experience when I reunited with my mother though. I missed her so much. From Wilkes airport, we drove about forty five minutes to our house.

"Britt, wake up. We're home," my mother softly called.

Rubbing my eyes and yawning, I stretched and got out of the car. From what I saw, we weren't home. I turned to my mother, watching her get out of her seat and grab one of my bags.

She smiled as she noticed my confused face. "I forgot to tell you that we have a new home."

"Forgot? How could you forget something like this?" I questioned, eyeing the large old building before me that was gradually growing on me because of its mystical appearance.

It definitely was the type of haunted house you'd see in a movie or old photo, like one that someone was murdered in or was previously a funeral home. The wooden siding was a dark olive color with a large, walnut double door that had squared glass at the top of them. Holding up the roof that hung over the porch were pedestals of the same color that attached to a concrete ledge that was intricately decorated with large rocks. The lattice on the sides of the house held blankets of ivy curling around it where you could see it from standing on the veranda; the opposite side was rounded to fit an old bench swing. It was beautiful and eerie at the same time; just what I loved.

"Well, I didn't forget," she started. "It was supposed to be a surprise. Dad and I couldn't really work things out so I decided to move."

"Where's my stuff?" I panicked.

"Everything is in your new room, and I think you'll love it. I know you love the house, right?"

"Of course I do!" I smiled, but it soon faded. "I just, I'm going to miss home."

She came closer and hugged me. "I know honey, but what else do you want me to do? We've been living like this too long and you don't need to be exposed to that on a daily basis."

"I know," I breathed.

She held me closer and whispered in my ear, "It even has a cemetery."

My eyes grew bigger and I backed away from her. "Really?"

She nodded and smiled. "Well, down the street on the corner. Are you ready to take the tour?"

"Hell yeah!" I grinned while taking my entire luggage to the wooden porch.

The door creaked as I pushed it open with the tip of my bag. The sunlight peeked through the parlor and showed off the Victorian wallpaper and frames that clung to the wall. The house was incredible. The living room was decorated with furniture that wasn't ours; some things that seemed older than time. It must have come with the house. I took my bags up the spiral staircase to the left of the door and inched down the hallway. My things started to become heavier as I took a step forward. I shuffled along as my mother guided where I had to walk from behind.

"You're room is up those stairs," she said.

"Stairs? There are more? What about all of these rooms?" I asked curiously.

"Well, the library is on this floor and my bedroom, along with a closet, a bathroom, and two smaller bedrooms. I figured you'd want a bigger space," she explained.

A library? Was I hearing correct? I never lived in a house with a library. As I started for the second round of stairs, I figured that it was only typical for my mother to choose an attic for my room, but when we turned at the landing, and climbed about five more steps, I understood why she gave me the space. The layout was completely open. My white dressers and crimson chaise were added to create an actual feel of a bedroom. There were rugs on the aged wooden floorboards and my bed was off its posts and turned to its side just as it was in my old room. It faced my TV that hung on an extender from the light gray wall. The Christmas lights were already hung and I had my collection of horror fiction and movies on my shelf. Off to the side, was a large scarlet bathroom with an old fashioned tub and shower connected to it. There was finally one more staircase that was bare which led to an overhang that concealed a hidden workspace for my easel and supplies to reside in.

"Mom," I blurted, not comprehending my overwhelming thoughts. "This… this is seriously the most awesome room ever. You could at least fit twenty people in here, or maybe more."

"I knew you'd love it," she said as she set the remainder of bags down. "Now unpack so you have the rest of the day to relax."

"Okay."

"Are you hungry? I could make you something."

"Maybe later," I suggested before she left the room.

I looked around one last time, admiring my new humble abode, and then dropped my suitcases at my feet. A cloud of dust spiraled near my shoes and eventually disappeared throughout the air as it dispersed. However, tiny particles were still in sight as the rays of the sun beat on them from one of the colored mosaic windows. I plugged in my lights, for the dim ambience was all that I needed. The white, blue, and multi colored string of bulbs floated around the room, hanging on nail after nail embedded into the moldings. For the next two hours, I put all of my belongings in their proper space. As I was emptying the last of my bags, I came across a black, gothic frame. I thumbed the picture placed inside of it and exhaled deeply, for the slight pain caused a warm tear to trickle down my cheek and drip onto the reflective glass. I set the picture of me and Gregory onto my desk that was tucked next to the stairs to my art nook. A collage of photos hung on the wall of the stairs behind the desk. They were of all of me and my friends. Some were at parties and others were from just hanging out around the house. I even had inspirational quotes and lyrics from my favorite band and I even had their logo that I drew a while back.

It didn't take long to call this place home. I always wanted to live in a house that should have come out of a Bram Stoker or Anne Rice novel. I sat on my bed and fished my phone out of my pocket. I got so side tracked that I forgot to text Gregory. It was nine o'clock and I checked the international times on my phone. It was two in the afternoon back in Scotland. I wondered if he was thinking of me, just as much as I was thinking about him. I clicked on my messages and typed something.

*Hello handsome*

The message sent and all I had to do was wait, but that was easier said than done. Each second that passed felt like an eternity and I eagerly wanted to know why he wasn't responding. I didn't care if I had the rest of the day to spend with friends. I just wanted to talk to him and no one else. When I started closing my eyes, my phone vibrated. I instantly jumped up and read the message.

*Well hello beautiful. I was waiting for you. How was your trip?*

_He was thinking of me. _I smiled and started typing. Then, I waited for a response.

*It was long. Not something I want to do too soon, haha. I miss you*

…

*I miss you too, dear. Are you settled in alright?*

*Yeah. I came home to a new house though.*

…

*New house? You moved?*

*Yeah apparently when I was still living with my aunt and uncle. It's a cool house though. Very creepy*

We talked for the rest of the day until the sun started to fade. Throughout our conversation, I visited the cemetery down the street and checked out the grounds. It was almost similar to the one in Scotland, and I knew I was going to be spending a lot of time there. When I returned home, I watched a movie with my mother and then cracked open a new book on my shelf. For the rest of the night, Gregory and I got to webcam. It was so great to see his face. Now that seeing him satisfied my need, I craved to feel his touch. I went to bed thinking that leaving him was somewhat of a mistake.


	3. A Pleasant Surprise

**Hi everyone :D Friday I was in a writing kind of mood and I went to work on this story, but let me tell you, this was probably the hardest to write so far. I'm not too proud of my descriptions in this chapter and I kept rewriting it. I didn't want to wait any longer because I know it's frustrating. But I needed ideas and thoughts to connect the beginning to what I have planned for oh I'd say... chapter 5? or 6? They're not even written yet, but I have a whole web planned out xD haha. Anyway, sorry for the wait and don't worry, I'm not giving up on anything. It has just been a bumpy ride so far and I hope everyone sticks with me! (:**

**Review please!**

**Warning: Some strong language**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><em>{"Open the goddamn door, Karla."<em>

"_You're not coming back into this house."_

"_Just fucking open the door!" _

_A loud bang erupted through the hall._

"_I told you to come home three hours ago. YOU decided to sit on a barstool with your drunken friends because they're so great. Go stay at their house so they can put up with you, asshole."_

"_The only asshole is you! Fucking open the door."_

_The echo of hostility roamed to my room. _

"_Get off this property or I'm calling the cops and they'll drag your ass out of here."_

_The banging and shouting got louder._

"_You fucking cunt!" }_

My alarm clock rang to break the silence of Monday morning. I sprung from underneath the covers and slammed my hand on the snooze button. I've spent two weeks in this house and all I've done was wake up from these nightmares. I was in a cold sweat and needed to take a moment and tell myself that it was only a dream, one of which I had often. However, it has been a while since I had one like that between my parents. Days may go by, but your past always seems to haunt you. I shot out of bed, praying that I'd be in a better mood soon because it was the first day of school. Normally when I start my day, I feel like I can take on anything. Right now, the memories of my childhood burdened me. I just try and ignore most of it when I think of them, for the sake of staying sane, but some days, I never felt sane. I had feelings bottled up inside me for so long that I no longer pretended that everything is okay. I couldn't tell you how I felt now. I had no emotion in me toward that part of my life.

In a matter of a half an hour I was perfectly readied with curled blonde hair and the same old polo and pant uniform that students were required to wear if they attended Coalton Area High School. It didn't take long once I was fed and out the door to start my car. I walked close by and ran my slim fingers across her glossy, onyx body. Oh how I've missed Betty. It was a tradition to name our cars. Black Betty seemed appropriate. She resembled a Batmobile sports car but in Pontiac Grand Am form. She had chrome rims and LED lights that illuminated the darkest spots at night. Two scoops, in the shape of a snake's nose, emerged from the hood. This was my baby. I revved up her chilled engine up and backed out into the bare side street that sat out in front of my new home. I took off slowly, passing the trees that were desperately wanting to change color. The road was lined with older houses, some bungalow, others colonial. There were many with for sale signs stuck into the front yard. As I came to the end of the street where the stop sign stood, I pulled out onto Main and continued toward town.

When I walked through the doors of Coalton Area Junior/Senior High School, it felt like I had never left. There were still the dumb jocks that pushed around the smarter kids, the stuck up cheerleaders that thought they ruled the school, the sluts, the players, the stoners, and finally, the most awesome people you could ever meet, my friends. I was glad to see everyone because I haven't spoken to half of them since last fall. They were still the same though, loud and obnoxious as ever. In between classes, I had a lot of teachers ask how my year long trip was and I lied right through my teeth. It didn't take much to make me want to go back to Scotland.

The day was hectic as kids ran throughout the halls to get to their new classes on time. As seniors, no one increased their pace because we didn't care if we came into the classroom a few minutes after the bell, and frankly, the teachers couldn't give a shit either. All everyone thought about now was graduation. The first half of the day wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, however. I had most of my classes with my friends and that was enough to just kick back and tune out the world for a moment. I was rudely disturbed as the teacher started to address the class.

"Hey guys, I think most of you all know me, but I see a few new faces. I'm Mr. Greenbrich and I'm your history teacher. Your syllabus is on your desk as well as a few other helpful guidelines to follow. I hope to have an interesting year with all of you. Let's start off with the cheesy 'what I did on summer vacation' description." His mid-thirties figure stood tall with dark, curly hair and tanned skin.

Mr. Greenbrich taught the seniors as well as a few sophomore classes in the afternoon. He was someone who put a little interest in the curriculum and it helped other students pay a little more attention, but that wasn't saying much…

"Brittany, you're turn. Come up and tell us how you spent your summer," he said while sitting at the edge of his desk and crossing his arms.

_My turn already? How long have I been daydreaming? _

I stood behind his wooden podium and began to speak. I hated the churning feeling I had in my stomach. "Well, as many of you know, last year I traveled to Scotland to stay with my aunt and uncle for the year."

"Oh that's right!" Mr. Greenbrich interrupted. "How was that? We're going to be learning more about Scottish culture later in the year."

"Well, it was pretty interesting. Everyone is very nice there and the views are amazing. I spent the summer with my boyfriend and friends that I met there."

It wasn't much of a description, seeing that I couldn't tell more than half of my story. However, I think the vampire thing could have gone over well. I gave a nod and left for my seat in the back row behind Savannah.

"Excellent!" Mr. Greenbrich smiled. "Mr. Thomas, come up and share your summer vacation."

After about forty five minutes of "I spent my summer vacation doing blank," I was ready to rip my hair out. If I didn't hear it all in one class, I never will. Some kids played videogames all summer, slept, learned karate, blew soap bubbles from their mouth, went on a road trip, went to rehab, hiked, and the best, became a ninja. I don't know if some were serious or just trying to humor the situation. By the time our lunch bell came, I didn't waste a second to get out to the halls. I was closing my locker when Savannah walked up next to me.

"Well, Calculus will be a joke this year," she smiled as she gripped her brown lunch bag.

"I look forward to it then. I want senior year to be a breeze," I said while we walked to the cafeteria.

"Oh I'm sure it will be."

"History seems like it won't be that bad either," I continued.

"I know. At least now I get to look at a good looking teacher," Savannah said as she clutched her chest in the place of her heart.

"Really?" I laughed sarcastically.

"Yes really, oh, and did you see everyone look up when you mentioned you had a boyfriend?" She asked as she elbowed my arm.

"No, not really." I shook my head as we walked into the noisy lunch room.

"Jeremy definitely did."

"What else is new?" I laughed.

Savannah pulled out a chair at our table near a large window and sat down. I did the same and searched my lunchbox to find a sandwich, pudding, and juice.

"Kick-ass lunchbox," I heard Kelli say.

I agreed with her. It was kick-ass. Hell, it was Batman! Who doesn't like Batman?

"What are we doing for your birthday this Wednesday?" Monica asked, who took a seat next to Savannah.

"I was actually thinking about having a party at my house over the weekend. Obviously everyone at the table would be invited."

There were quite a few people who sat with us at lunch. Most of us knew each other since sixth grade, others, even longer. There was Jeremy, who had a crush on me for five years and probably still does, but I'm not supposed to know; Kaci, who was Jeremy's close friend, they knew each other since, like, birth; Addie, who was the shortest of us all, but the most kind hearted; Maggie, who was a genius and had the ability to remember anything and everything; Kelli, who always complained; Monica, who I knew since we were young; and finally, Savannah, my oldest and best friend.

"I think a party would be awesome. Yours are always fun," Addie said.

"I think we should have a little cake for Wednesday though," Savannah added.

I wasn't going to object to cake. That's what we usually did at our table. School finally let out and I returned to the desolate road that led to my house. I opened the large door and continued through the parlor, down the hallway, and to the kitchen. On the other side of the wall, were muffled voices. It sounded like there were a few people in the room, but I couldn't figure out who they were. They sounded so familiar. As I entered through the swinging door, my eyes lit up.

"Uncle Bob? Aunt Dottie? What are you guys doing here?" I set down my bag and rushed to give them a warm embrace. I turned and Tony was sitting at the kitchen table across from my mother. "Hey squirt!"

He waved hello and darted from his seat to hug me. "Hey Brittany!"

"Well, our company finished the job at McAshton's mansion so we had to return home. The castle was only temporary," Uncle Bob said as he sat back down and sipped his coffee. Aunt Dottie did the same.

"So, you bought a house here?" I asked, wanting to know more by grabbing another chair and pulling it to the table.

"Yeah," Aunt Dottie smiled. "Bob knew that his work was coming to a close, so we started looking for listings around the area and there was a colonial down the road where Oak Street meets Cherry. Coalton has many opportunities for Bob and we thought we needed a break from San Diego."

"Brittany, why don't you take Tony up to your room now?" My mom commanded, rather than asked.

I knew what she was doing. She always did this when she wanted to rant and vent about my father. I took my bag from the ground and showed Tony to my room.

"Well what do you think?" I asked as I opened the door.

"This place is cool," he said, amazed as he looked around aimlessly.

"Did you guys just get here?"

"No. We came just after you left for school. It was a surprise."

"Well I definitely was surprised, kiddo." It felt awkward talking about it, but I needed to know. "So, uh, have you talked to Rudolph or anyone?"

"I talked to Gregory last night." _Damn, he must know me too well.. _"He said that he misses you."

"Oh." I uttered, while taking a seat on my bed.

Tony shuffled around, observing every inch of my room. "It's hard leaving them again."

"I know. We just got them back," I sighed, falling back into the comforter.

My phone buzzed and I searched my pockets swiftly to retrieve it, but it wasn't from who I expected. It was from someone much, much worse.


	4. The Stalker Truck

**Hi everyone! :D Here's another chapter. Tonight I might post chapter 5, if not, it'll be here tomorrow. And to the recent Anon, I agree with you. I'd love more reviews, but it's only the beginning! and our favorite character isn't here yet. Don't worry though. Soon. Very very soon. ; )**

**Warning: some language**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>My fingers went numb and I seized my breath for a few moments. I was angry at myself because I thought I lost this feeling a while ago, but it still came back. My stomach was in a whirl and the butterflies were out of control now just from one measly word. But it wasn't just from the greeting; it was from the person who sent it. The name, Chris, flashed across the top of my screen, a name that I thought was permanently deleted from my brain before I moved to Scotland. I met him through my good friend, Dylan, one weekend during summer almost two years ago. He was mysterious and independent, definitely the stereotypical 'bad boy.' Our hangouts turned into something more and I craved every moment with him. Hours of texting and talking on the phone controlled my life. The things he'd say and do seemed too perfect for the moment, but I fell too hard for a boy who couldn't be trusted. I was stupid to think that we could make a relationship work when we lived more than half an hour away from each other. This was why I was so scared to leave Gregory. I don't want history repeating itself.<p>

*Hey*

I typed quickly *What do you want?*

…

* Your birthday is coming up*

*Yeah it's Wednesday*

…

*I also wanted to say I'm sorry for everything*

*No you're not*

…

*I actually am this time. I've been a complete asshole to you and you don't deserve any of it. You're beautiful and I miss those blue eyes of yours.*

I rolled those blue eyes of mine... _Here we go again. _This wasn't the first time this has ever happened. I call them 'rebound texts.' He usually sends them when he says he misses me, but what he really needs is another girl to give him attention when the other is fed up with his bullshit. _Brittany, don't do it. Don't reply. Just let him go. Stop. No, no, NO! _I couldn't help myself.

*How is this time any different from any other time? You've apologized to me before and it goes fine for a little while until you pull the same shit. I don't have much trust in you anymore.*

…

*I know what I've done and I've been thinking a lot. I'm an idiot for doing this to you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm clean now. Please forgive me.*

*I forgave you a long time ago. I'm over it. I'll just never forget what you've done to me.*

…

*I understand. Could we at least try and work things out?*

…

*Maybe if you put in the effort this time. I might consider it*

I threw my phone on my bed and sat up. Tony was sitting on the computer chair looking at the collage of pictures. I was so distracted that I almost forgot that he was here. Moments later Aunt Dottie called for him to get his jacket. They needed to finish unpacking their things so he could be ready to attend school tomorrow.

The next morning I walked to my car through the breezy September air. It was chillier than usual out and I hurried to open the door. When I picked my head up, I noticed a strange mustard yellow truck sitting across the street. What looked like a man, was sitting in the driver's seat as still as a statue, probably hoping that I wouldn't see him. Slightly disturbed, I got into the car and sped to school. It was a surprise that the truck didn't follow me. I scurried past students and into homeroom because I needed to find Savannah. She was the only person that knew the full story between me and Chris. I needed advice, bad. Out of all the days, Savannah had to pick today to not show up. She wasn't answering my texts and I was getting sort of annoyed. Come lunch time, I moped to our table with my lunch box, urging to tell someone about my dilemma.

"Sorry I didn't answer you back last night. My phone is being dumb." Savannah set down her bag and a lunch tray.

"It's the second day of school and you already missed half of it," I giggled. "Where were you?"

"I ad a octor's appoinmen," She mumbled as she spoke with a mouth full of food. "Vat's wong?"

Sixteen years of being her friend and I was a pro at interpreting her words while she chewed massive amounts of food.

"Someone texted me last night."

She swallowed quickly and stared intently. "Who?"

"Chris," I whispered so no one else at the table could hear.

Her eyes grew larger. "What did he say?"

"What doesn't he say? He apologized, again."

"You didn't give him another chance, right?"

"Of course not. If I don't know that he's a pathological liar by now, then I'm really the one who's the idiot."

"I'm guessing he doesn't know about Gregory yet?"

"I didn't tell him. I ignored him after a while like he usually does to me."

"That will drive him nuts, but once he knows you're happy, it'll make him more insane."

"Uh, yeah, but once he finds out that Gregory lives in another country, he's gonna think it's going to be alright for him to talk to me. Chris has no morals. He'll do anything to antagonize me."

"I know him just as well as you do. Maybe it would be harmless to play along. The ball is in your court, yuh know, and as far as I'm concerned, you're the coach. You call the shots."

"That was deep," I laughed.

"Man, that was. I need to write that one down," she giggled.

Miranda appeared from the hall and grabbed a seat next to Addie. "I just came from guidance and I overheard the counselors saying that we're getting a new student."

The topic sparked my interest. "What's their name?"

"I couldn't hear it," she tried to recall.

"Was it Gregory?" I blurted. Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and glared at me. I must not have realized how loud that was.

She blinked with a blank face. "No. I'm not sure."

"Oh," I sighed.

"Why Gregory?" Miranda asked confused.

"Gregory is her boy toy," Savannah sang.

The girls 'oo-ed' and 'ahh-ed' while Jeremy fell silent. The tension bar rose to a new height as I had to describe my boyfriend to the best of my ability. It made me quite upset after telling them what I could. I missed him even more.

"Here's a picture." I took out my phone and clicked on the most recent photo I had with him.

"Oh my god, he's flawless; definitely your type. Uh, who's Chris?" Miranda wondered aloud.

A puzzled look formed on my face. "What do you mean?"

"You got a text message from him."

A lump formed in my throat that resisted to be swallowed. "What does it say?"

She refused to answer and handed the phone back to me. I tapped my messages and read what he wrote.

*Hey gorgeous*

*You can't call me that*

…

*Why not?*

*Because I'm seeing someone*

Savannah was right. I had to tell him before things got out of hand.

…

*That hasn't stopped you before…*

The phone almost fell from the frail grip of my fingers. I wasn't sure what exactly he was trying to imply, but I didn't like it. Who am I kidding… I knew what he was saying. Unfortunately Chris knows as much about me as I know him. Previous times I'd ditch the guy I would be talking to if Chris texted me one of his apologies. He got so good at manipulating me that it wouldn't take long for me to fall for him all over again. I didn't reply and put the phone in a side pouch of my bag. Otherwise, he wasn't going to stop.

School ended and I eagerly wanted to get home just for the mere pleasure of having the house to myself before my mother got home from work. Before I got out of the car, something caught my eye. In the rear view mirror, was the same truck from this morning parked at the end of the road. It wouldn't have been a big deal if it was parked there regularly and I knew who's it was, but it didn't seem like it moved and the same shadow sat there doing nothing. Curiosity getting the best of me, I got out of the car and strode down the street, roaming near the mysterious industrial truck with a few lamps hanging from it. Something didn't seem right and I picked up my pace as the shadow in the driver seat moved quicker. The truck turned on and sped off out of sight. It happened so fast that I couldn't even get a good look at the license plate. Nothing worries me more than a strange vehicle staking out the neighborhood. I turned for my house and noticed a moving van in the driveway of the house that was opposite where the mysterious truck was. I figured my aunt and uncle were finished with unloading and I thought their house was the next street down. _Maybe I misunderstood Aunt Dottie..._ I wasn't in the mood for investigating any longer so I went straight home.


	5. Unexpected Birthday Presents

**No warning**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to the ringing of my phone. I was afraid to look at the screen, in fear of who was calling, but it turned out to be Gregory. With the swipe of my finger, I swiftly answered the call.<p>

Clearing my throat, I made sure not to sound too groggy. "Good morning, handsome."

"Happy Birthday, beautiful." His voice sounded so warm. "I wanted to be the first to wish you a wonderful day."

"You're so sweet. I love you," I responded with an extraordinary feeling in my body.

"And I love you."

I reached to turn my alarm off before sitting at the edge of my bed. "Gregory, I wish you were here. I miss you so much."

"Well that's a tough birthday wish to deliver, but I will try my best."

"I'm serious, Gregory. Maybe we could talk our parents in making an arrangement. I have, like, two more empty rooms in this old house that we don't even use. I don't think my mom would mind. If she did, maybe my aunt and uncle could have you stay with them. Did you know they moved back-"

"Brittany, slow down." He interrupted, chuckling lightly.

"Sorry, I just need to get everything off of my chest," I sighed. "And I'm just lost knowing that you could be here with me."

"Everything will work out. Just give it time. You must go and get ready for school now. I'll talk to you soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

I brought the phone from my ear and looked at it as the call ended. As much as it made me happy, it hurt to talk to Gregory sometimes. I got up and lazily picked out a pair of navy blue pants and a red polo shirt from my dresser. I took my hair out of its messy bun and watched as the blonde curls sprung out past my chest. I hurried down the kitchen to find my mother setting down a cupcake with a candle in it.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart," she said, trying to hold back her tears.

My mom was always over emotional and extremely sentimental. In her eyes, I wasn't eighteen, I was eight. Sometimes she made me tear up too because it feels like yesterday that I was a little girl still in elementary school playing with dolls. I thanked her with a hug and kiss before I sat down to eat a bowl of cereal and the birthday cupcake.

I blew out the candle and hugged my mom again. "Thank you."

"Oh you're welcome."

I got up and pecked her on the cheek when it was time to leave. "I gotta run. Love you."

"Love you too." She handed me my bag before I was out the door and to my car.

The same truck was again parked suspiciously across the street. Mom walked to her usual spot behind the door and waved goodbye. I turned back and walked toward her as she opened the door.

"Did you forget something?"

"No," I said, moving my position. "Whose truck is that?"

Her eyes shifted and squinted. "I don't know. Probably the neighbor's. Why?"

"It was there yesterday with the same guy sitting in it. Just make sure the doors and windows are locked."

"I will," she reassured, still staring at the vehicle.

In school, I took a seat in homeroom and watched as the rest of my friends entered the room. I laid my head in my bag on the desk to shade my eyes from the lights. I needed more sleep, but that wasn't going to happen since I had someone talking into my ear. I finally had to get up and ask for permission to go down to Guidance, not just because I wanted to get away from people, but also because I had to ask my counselor to send out my transcripts to college. I sat in the office which was much quieter and more tranquil. The councelor's room was occupied for quite a while and I could kind of overhear the conversation.

"This is your class schedule. It is set up into periods that are forty three minutes long and your homeroom number, 145, is at the top. I'm going to call for a senior to show you around."

_Senior… he must be one too. _I didn't want to get my hopes up, but they were already there. It had to of been Gregory. He had the same homeroom and Thompson and Sackville-Bagg would definitely be placed together. If I could only see into the room. A shadow formed at the door. How would I greet him? Give him a hug? A kiss? Or a simple "Hi, how are you, I don't know you" type of greeting? My uncontrollable thoughts came to a halt when the shadow belonged to my guidance counselor.

"Oh, Brittany, good, I don't have to call for someone! We have a new student and he needs the full tour. Would you mind?" She stood in the room, fixing her pencil skirt.

"No, I'll definitely do it. Here's a list of my schools that need transcripts. That's why I came by," I explained, handing the paper to her.

"Okay." She turned for her room and motioned her arms for the mystery student to show his face.

My stomach stopped its butterflies as the boy came from around the corner. It definitely wasn't Gregory, but he was sort of cute. He stood tall in tight gray jeans and a thick horizontal striped sweater. He wore black rimmed glasses before his hazel eyes and a pale blue beany on his chestnut brown, side swept hair. Wooden gauges stretched his ears to a quarter inch and a stud poked from his lower lip.

"You have a week to wear whatever you want as long as it's nothing vulgar. After next Wednesday, you should have the appropriate uniform and you have to cover up your piercings at all times," she reminded before I led the good looking male from her office.

"I guess you don't follow that rule?" He said, pointing to his upper lip.

"Oh God no." I laughed. "I look more stupid with a little Band-Aid on it, and I obviously don't wear a clear retainer for my tongue."

"You have your tongue pierced?" He questioned as we walked down the hallway.

"I got it done a few weeks ago."

"Nice. That takes some balls. Did it hurt? I was thinking of getting one."

"Not really. Do it, you'd look good."

His face turned pink and he looked to the floor as he smiled. I didn't mean for it to be one of those flirtatious comments, but it slipped, I guess. He turned back to me and held out his hand. "I'm Jonah."

_Ah, the cute guy has a cute name._ I took his hand and shook it. He had a warm, firm grip.

"My name is Brittany. It's nice to meet you. Where are you from?"

"I moved here from Maine."

"That's a long way from here. Out of all the places, why did you pick this dump?" I giggled.

He repositioned his backpack and pushed his glasses off of the brim of his nose. "My dad lives here and I recently moved in with him."

"Oh, that's interesting." Was it obvious that I couldn't think of a reply? By now, we were halfway down the hall and met at the stairs that led up to more classrooms. "Could I get a look at your schedule?"

"Yeah, sure." He handed it to me and I unfolded it to look at its contents.

"Okay, well you have homeroom with me, Jonah Silverman." I looked up and met his grin. "First period, math. Oh, good luck with that one. Second is studyhall in the Caf. Third is Gym or Health. Fourth is History with me. Then Lunch. After that is Digital Art Design, then Chem, and English with me again. Okay, this will be sort of easy. This first level we're on has, I'm sure you already know, the principal's, Guidance Counselor's, and nurse's office. The Cafeteria is through those doors and on the other side, is the gymnasium. Boy's and girl's locker rooms are located near the entrance." We started climbing the first flight of stairs. We curved the landing and walked down another long hallway aligned with classrooms. "All rooms have their own numbers and on the tops of intersections are the numbers of rooms that are in that corridor. This part is the math section. Second corridor is History, then English, the Science labs, and finally, the library. You could go there either during lunch or in studyhall." I showed him to the third floor. "This is the Arts and Technology section. It has your digital design, computer and art classes, woodworking, Home Ec., chorus, band, and Health. Don't ask me why that's on the third floor because I have no idea. I'd get more in depth, but we don't want to miss homeroom."

He nodded and followed me down to the second floor as he eyed the high architectural ceilings and the old rail work.

"Are you into architecture?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's what I want to go to school for."

We walked into homeroom and took a seat once I introduced Jonah to the teacher, who didn't seem like he was interested in what I had to say at all. The old grump peered over his glasses as he slumped his head. He gave a nod and wrote something, probably Jonah's name, down in a book.

Jonah stuck to my hip like glue for the day, until it was time for our separate classes. He eventually agreed to sit at our table for lunch since he seemed most comfortable having a conversation with me. I also wanted him to sit with us for another, more important reason. After standing in what seemed like the longest line to grab a school lunch, we both made it back to the table which was already packed with people. I pulled a chair nearby and set the tray down before I introduced him to one last special person.

"Jonah, I want you to meet Savannah."

She turned away from talking and stopped mid-sentence, gazing at her type of "man." I knew what was happening and it gave a great feeling inside of me.

He, too, gazed for more than a minute, speechless. "Uh, hi." He extended his slim arm and offered a handshake that was probably just as strong as before.

Savannah's eyes lit up as her petite hand enveloped into his masculine grip. "H-hi. It's nice to meet you, Jonah."

"Nice to meet you too," he mechanically responded as he clutched a chair and sat on the opposite side of her.

I felt pretty virtuous after playing matchmaker because Savannah and Jonah hit it off instantly, but when I got home, that righteousness soon faded into a bitter mood. I wouldn't say I was jealous; I just needed my boyfriend here with me, and it was torture to see anyone together. The car came to a stop in the driveway and I headed toward the large vine-covered veranda of my old timeworn house. Placed before the oak door, was a large vase packed abundantly with crimson roses.

Hidden in the bundle, was a card that read, "If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I'd be blessed with a never ending garden. Your love is what marks the life I live and I cherish every moment of it, but what is love when it is expressed millions of miles away? Before, I would say that it was near impossible. We have shed light on a dark time and now, it will shine its brightest. Distance cannot overcome the power of love, even when it's so close, you can feel it."

A smile rapidly grew on my face as I thumbed the letters on the card. It was the first time anyone has ever sent me flowers like this with an attached love note. It was extremely thoughtful and romantic which brought me to take the vase in my hands and pull the flowers closer for me to take in their fresh scent. Roses were my favorite. Their ruby color was deep and just so captivating.

Breaking my love-struck moment, a familiar voice pardoned, "Excuse me Miss, but I understand that you made a wish this morning and I am here to fulfill it."

Caught off guard, I whipped around, almost throwing the vase and my bag to the wooden floor when my mind registered who it was, standing in front of the wroth iron gate.


End file.
